


McShep on the Gate Room stairs

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for Popkin16's birthday. (It's a really big image so it moves sort of. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	McShep on the Gate Room stairs

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
